


"I Would Die For You"

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Established Relationship, F/M, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Fluff, Kallura kids, Kallura married, Kosmo - Freeform, Marine Corps, Marine Keith, Military, Nurse Allura (Voltron), Quote Challenge, Soldier Keith (Voltron), War, military nurse Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: A sneak peek at a military Kallura story that I decided I will write.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169117
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	"I Would Die For You"

**Author's Note:**

> I am momentarily skipping two quotes that were suppose to be before this, but I do not have the time to write them right now, and this was already pre-written, but I will write them. This is an AU story that will become an actual piece of work, but it is not on the top of my list of projects, so it will take me a while.

The sun wasn’t up when I fluttered my eyes open. Being a military doctor must have set an internal alarm. I felt warm and comfy as I snuggled closer to my sense of warmth, my husband. I looked up to see his peaceful face, free of nightmares that usually conquer both of our nights every other day, but today was peaceful. I move a lock of black hair out of his face, only for him to lean into it.

“Morning beautiful,” he said with his sleepy voice.

“Morning,” I smile as I lean in to give him slow kiss.

Once the kiss is done, I lean back and look into his dark eyes. We stay like that, just watching each other, taking in each little detail and making sure to remember it. And then there’s a wail from the corner of the room, making me sigh as I lean in for a quick peck before I go get the baby.

I walk over to the crib, hearing some rustling from the bed, and see a crying baby, “Hey. What’s the matter Akira, huh?” I try to soothe as I lean over to pick the infant up, “Are you hungry?” I walk back to the bed before I took out a warm bottle of milk and started to feed the baby.

He has white hair like mine, but has his father’s eyes. His skin tone seems to be in the middle of our own, a little more to Keith’s color. I look up when I hear stomping, and when the door is open, a little three-year-old comes in.

“Mommy!” she shout out as she climbs onto the bed and looks down at her younger brother, “Good morning Aki,” she greeted as she kissed her brother and leaned into me.

“Good Morning Eva,” and I plant a kiss on her head, “How’d you sleep?” 

“Good. Kosmo woke me up though,” she wrinkles her noise.

“I think Kosmo was probably warning you that daddy was getting dressed,”

“I know,” and I see her fidget a little with her night gown, “Mommy, does daddy really have to leave?” and it broke my heart and the broken voice she used.

She had black hair like her father, but my eyes. She always was closed toward her father. I know she loves me, there’s no doubt, but she seemed to be more of daddy’s girl, and I know that every time he left, our daughter did not like it.

“Darling, you know why he has to right?”

“He needs to protect us from the bad guys,” she says and I just nod along.

“Exactly honey, he needs to protect us from the bad guys,” I leaned down and kiss her head, mindful of the infant that I was feeding.

Then Keith comes back in the room in his uniform, holding his shoes and boots in one hand.

“Hey Evie,” Keith said in his ‘father voice’ as he went to go sit down on the edge of the bed.

“Daddy, do you really need to go to the ma-mar-” she huffs out before she picks up her sentence, “go bye-bye,” she holds onto his arm, almost like a koala.

“It’s pronounced Marine honey, and yes I do,” he hugs her with his other hand, “I need to go and protect you, and mommy, and Aki,” he explains, but Eva just tightens her hold on him.

“But your always gone,” she whispers and I know Keith is having a hard time with this.

“I know, but hopefully it won’t always be like this,” and Eva just nods her head as she wipes her eyes and lean away.

“I’ll go to go the bathroom,” and she gets off the bed and out the door.

I look over Keith to stare at where his daughter left before he started to put on his shoes. I lean over, careful with Akira’s head and bottle, and grasp his shoulder, “She’ll understand soon,” I try to comfort him.

“I don’t want her to understand anytime soon though,” he grumbles as he starts on the next boot.

I just squeeze his shoulder because there’s nothing else I can do. Once he has his shoes on, Akira is done with his bottle and I burp him, making sure I have a towel on my shoulder. Keith gets up and grabs his bag from the closet. I get up, and walk down with him, getting Eva on the way down as Keith snatches an apple. Eva jumps at Keith, and once he picks her up, she gives him a big hug while he squeezes her.

Once she’s done hugging her father, but still in his arms I walk over and switch with him, giving him Akira and taking Eva. While he talks to his son, I whisper in Eva’s ear, “Do you have it?” and her eyes widen as she shimmy’s her way out of my arms.

I let her go as she races toward her room. I lean over to Keith and give him a soft kiss.

“Please come back to us, I don’t want you to die for us,” I plead with him as I start to tear up.

“ ** I would die for you ** ,” he murmurs, “You and the kids are the love of my life, but because of that, I will be back, no matter what,” he leans down to give me another kiss as Eva comes running in.

“Daddy!” she shouts as she holds onto a piece of paper in her hands, “I made this for you so you won’t forget about us,” she then says shyly.

I take Akira back as Keith get onto his daughter’s level and look at what she’s giving him. It’s a drawing of the four of us, Keith holding onto Eva with one hand while holding my hand as I hold Akira with a house behind us and a big red heart around us. I see Keith tear up a little as he hugs Eva.

“Evie, I will never forget about you, or mommy, or Aki. No matter what okay?” he waits for her nod before he squeezes her again, “It’s a great drawing, I’ll make sure to put this with the others,” It’s another minute of silence before there’s a honk of a horn from outside.

Evie let’s go and allows Keith to stand up and pick up his bag from the floor. He leans down to kiss his daughter’s head, then kiss his son’s head which receives a gummy smile, and then gives me kiss before he walks out the door and back out to the war.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how I do?
> 
> Please leave a comment and maybe a kudos!!!


End file.
